Number Nine of the Day
by Drowning in Ice
Summary: In hardly any time, Myde went from being in some place called Traverse Town to being in a white room to being threatened by some one-eyed guy. Slight XigDem, rated mostly for pottymouths.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related franchises or characters.

I don't quite know what inspired this. Read and review anyway.

* * *

Myde sat on the white, hospital-esque bed, sitar in hand. From the few weeks he had spent in the abandoned districts of Traverse Town, he learned a few things. One was that he had somehow ended up somewhere that was clearly not his home after he was attacked by those little black imps and was certain he died. Two, they no longer paid him any mind, but still attacked other people. Three, he had somehow attained the ability to make a blue sitar appear and disappear at his will, and four, by playing certain chords or sequences, he could summon water.

He may have had no clue where he was, but at least realization number four worked in his favor. Being alone and lost, he had taken to stealing to stay alive. Whatever he could find – food, money, porno magazines – it was all the same to him. The real trouble never started until he was scavenging through an abandoned cash register in a Second District hotel. A man with one eye and a long ponytail called out to him. Myde figured he must have been someone working there and did the first thing that came to mind.

He grabbed the money and ran. He had always though he was a pretty fast runner and figured he could get away if he hid in the gizmo shop for a minute. However, when he made it to the bright, colorful shop, he was stopped from walking forward by an arrow from above. He looked up, and the eyepatched man was standing _on the goddamn ceiling!_

In a series of event too damn crazy for Myde to correctly recall, he ended up shot several times from several angles and unconscious. Earlier, when he had woken up, he realized he was in a locked white room. Frankly, it was like someone had tossed him into some sort of insane asylum, so he just summoned his sitar and strummed a bit to keep himself from actually going crazy. Besides, he had been hearing voices outside the door; someone was bound to open it. Eventually.

However, quite some time (which he never thought to keep track of) had passed by without a sound, and he was starting to get anxious. Right when he thought he was about to go crazy and try knocking the door down, he heard footsteps outside. They were strangely slow and level; if the rest of this place looked like this room, Myde would have been rushing around to do anything, talk to anyone, talk to anything, or do anyone.

Instead of hearing a key turning in the door's lock, he merely heard and saw the doorknob being completely shot off before the door swung open. The same one-eyed man from earlier walked in nonchalantly, as if he had not just blown the door open. Myde simply drummed his fingers on his sitar.

"So, kiddo. How ya feelin'?"

"Fine, I guess, considering I have no clue where I am and my head feels like it was split open."

The man laughed and sat next to him. "It'll pass. What's yer name?"

"Myde. Mind sharing yours, too?"

"Xigbar." He summoned one of his guns, and before Myde could react, was poking the younger one's temple with the sharp point of an arrow. "Listen, kid. We get shitloads of Nobodies just like you showin' up all the time. Most of 'em get turned either to Dusks or lab experiments. I just offed eight of 'em." He grabbed Myde's hair with his free hand, turning the younger man's face to his. "So my question is, what reason do I have for not making ya number nine of the day and blowin' yer brains out all over the wall?"

Myde, though his appearance suggested otherwise, had been concocting a plan of escape as soon as the door opened. He tapped his index finger on Xigbar's nose playfully, drawing closer to the man. "Because," he started, their lips touching, but not pressed together, "I can play you something on this sitar you'll never forget."

"Wow me," Xigbar ordered.

Myde placed his hands in position on his sitar. He only played a few notes, but that was all that was necessary as Xigbar was suddenly launched backwards to the wall. The older man caught a glimpse of Myde riding pillars of water that propelled him out of the room. Once the musician landed in the hall, he winked, smiled, and ran away.

"Damn," Xigbar grumbled, rubbing the shoulder that had been unfortunate enough to make first impact with the wall. "That hurt worse than a fire hose." Braig had been troublesome enough to warrant experiencing firsthand what it was like to be sprayed with a fire hose, and Xigbar was completely genuine in his comparison.

He had been assigned to test their new arrivals and evaluate who was good enough to be considered for joining the Organization. Hell yeah, that kid was joining.


End file.
